


Inchoate Journey

by aureatecunning



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatecunning/pseuds/aureatecunning
Summary: A collection of short poems.
Kudos: 1





	1. Cold Touch

i don't like coffee that is hot enough to scald my throat

although sometimes i feel like the heat of my body is enough 

to counter the heat of the liquid on the inside of my lips

so i press the separate parts of my face into your skin

trying so hard to steal a bit of your coolness away


	2. Sweet Fruit

when i see people picking the pith off orange segments, 

i wonder what it is that they are going through

because my hands have always wanted small, detailed tasks to complete

when i have difficult decisions to make.

what are you thinking of, when you strip a clementine 

of anything but it's sweet, poppable sacs?

most of the major realizations that i have had have been in front of 

neat piles of naked blueberries and their strips of skin, 

in front of tiny heaps of strawberry seeds

and a plate of successfully disassembled blackberries.

i hope your successes are achieved with the stain and scent of fruit 

still on your fingertips, still under your nails.


	3. Porcupine Quills

when i was in tenth grade

we learned how to make art with porcupine quills.

now, each hope and prayer is a rainbow flurry

of brightly coloured quills

embedding themselves into the ground.

i hope that the picture they make is beautiful


End file.
